Ten Little Things
by kieshagiesha
Summary: Sometimes it's the small things that define us. Ten little headcanons about different LoK ships. Broh, Bosami, Tahorra.
1. Broh

1. Despite what everybody thinks, Bolin's the dominating one in the relationship, or, at least during sex. He has years of experience on Iroh, with males and females, while the General's only been with a few women.

2. They're really big on trying new things during sex. Roleplaying, bondage, and lots and lots of Kama Sutra positions from a book that Jinora 'accidentally' dropped outside their room.

3. The first time they used handcuffs was when Iroh asked Bolin how his metalbending was going, to which Bolin dishonestly told him that it wasn't going too well, wanting to surprise him later. The General didn't know that he was being lied to, and only found out about how well Bolin could metalbend when he chained an unsuspecting Iroh to the bed that night.

4. Mako's actually pretty okay with their relationship, mostly because he knows how overprotective Iroh is of his brother. Zuko feels the same way, but vice versa. He's also totally over the whole homosexuality thing, since he had something going on with Sokka, back in the day. Korra and Asami are the mothers, always giving both of the boys ominous death threats if they don't treat eachother right.

5. Bolin is the daughter Iroh's mom always wanted, and Bumi is glad to have a son 'without a pole up his ass.'

6. Iroh teaches Bolin about the different kinds of teas, and Bolin discovers his favorite is Jasmine.

7. Iroh often comes to watch Bolin at pro-bending matches, and it makes the earthbender preform lot better. Thanks to Iroh's boost of confidence, the Ferrets end up winning the tournament.

8. Despite the seriousness of the situation at the time, Iroh still flirted with Bolin, earning several smacks from Asami. While Bolin wasn't looking, of course.

9. Both boys always try to be romantic, attempting to make dinner, but they always set something on fire, and realize they're better at eating than cooking, so they both end up getting takeout and laughing over their horrible housewife skills.

10. Bolin always feels guilty about not being able to give the Fire Nation heirs to the throne, but Iroh and his family always comfort him, telling him that it's okay, they can adopt, or that Iroh's siblings will have children too.

**(Might expand to other ships! Tell me what you think, or request a ship!)**


	2. Bosami

Ten Little Bosami Things

1. The first few times they had sex, Asami called out Mako's name, and Bolin called out Korra's, but later on, this progressed from release, to an actual, loving relationship.

2. They had lots of kids, two sets of twins, a set of triplets, and two single children. Since they both had absent parents, they would strive to be the best parents that they could be.

3. Bolin urged Asami to go make amends with Hiroshi in prison; he wanted their children to have one grandparent at least. Of course, she didn't, and Bolin even went to talk to Mr. Sato himself. Of course, he didn't listen to what Bolin had to say.

4. Whenever Asami gets new makeup, she uses Bolin as her guinea pig. He lets her paint his nails and give him 'makeovers.' Her daughters do the same.

5. As Asami grew older, she realized that even though she loved engineering and inventing, on a trip to Ba Sing Se to see the university, she realized what her calling really was. In addition to the mandatory task of managing Future Industries, she became a part-time Kyoshi warrior.

6. Asami built a working, Pabu-sized Satomobile, one that the ferret could drive himself, for Bolin's birthday.

7. Both are sticklers for super-romantic things, rose petals on the bed, candles, chocolate, flowers, and wine. All these things during intimacy, of course.

8. They always argue over where to go on dates. Asami likes to avoid public places, to stay away from her dad's enemies and Bolin's fan girls. Bo, on the contrary, doesn't like it so much, mostly because he loves eating at fancy restaurants.

9. She loves his hair; it reminds her of turtleduck fur. They have this special code thing going on. If she runs her fingers through it, she wants to make love, and if she pulls it, she wants it rough.

10. When they go grocery shopping, Asami insists that they take turns riding in the cart while the other pushes them around.


	3. Tahorra

Ten Little Tahorra Things

1. When Tahno takes too long in the shower, she stands by the bathroom door and turns the water into ice. This happens often, and one time, she left him there for a while and he caught mild hypothermia.

2. Sometimes, she likes to pretend to be unimpressed during sex, just to deflate his massive ego and piss him off.

3. Senna loves Tahno. He lets her dress him up, and they cook together, neither of which Korra would do. Tonraq thinks he's a Northern priss, but once he hears that Tahno was a pro-bender, he welcomes him with open arms.

4. One thing Tahno cannot stand about Korra is how little she cares about her appearances. He, along with his partner-in-crime, Asami, kidnap Korra ever so often and take her shopping and give her makeovers.

5. They've had sex everywhere. Crazy places. And not just regular crazy places like the kitchen counter, or the couch, or the Satomobile. They've done it in the huge sink at the guest bathroom at Asami's, at an old Equalist hideout, and on Jinora's birthday cake. Just to name a few.

6. Tahno decided to be very modern, and propose to Korra with a ring. She thought it was beautiful, and wore it immediately, but she thought there should be a traditional betrothal necklace. So she made _him_ one. He finally swallowed his pride, and wore it.

7. Difficult childbirth was a trait that Korra had inherited from her Mom's side of the family. Their first three kids were miscarriages. When Korra had her first successful pregnancy, they were triplets, a gift from the spirits as an apology.

8. Korra discovers that she really likes bubble baths. Naturally, Tahno is very pleased with this.

9. Tahno can never figure out what to get Korra. He realizes that his Avatar wife is getting bored with all the jewelry, makeup, perfume, and clothes. So when he brings home a warriors wolf helmet from a curio shop, and she jumps on him and showers him with kisses, he knows he's gotten it right.

10. Initially, Tahno was iffy about getting his bending back. He was afraid he would go back to his old ways, but Korra convinced him.


End file.
